1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device, and more particularly to a rowing exercise device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical rowing type exercise devices comprise a pair of handles movable in a rowing type movement. Additional actuators are secured to the handles for providing resistance force against the handles.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercise devices.